Middle School Lives of Bikini Bottom Jr. High
Middle School Lives of Bikini Bottom Jr. High (or shortly known as Bikini Bottom Jr. High) is when SpongeBob and Friends go through life in Middle School. Anyone is allowed to edit.Transcripts and Pictures are allowed. Main Characters SpongeBob SquarePants:A SpongeBob who likes to have fun but sometimes gets on Sandy,Squidward and Belle's nerves. He is in GT Math. Patrick Star:A Stupid Star who is the class clown. But people sometimes find him funny. He is not in GT at all. Squidward Tentacles:A Squid who likes to play the clarinet and is sensative. He is in GT Reading and Language Arts Sandy Cheeks (Introduction):A Squirrel who likes karate and science who just moved back to Bikini Bottom. She is in GT in Everything. Sheldon J. Plankton(Cafeteria Food Maker) A Plankton. He is friends with Mr.Krabs (Cafe Food Maker) A Cheapskate that likes money. He is Friends with Plankton. Randy Cheeks Recurring Characters Blackjack (Season 1 Only He is in 8th Grade):one of the bullies in the school. he plays football with other bullies and cool kids. He is not in GT at all. Squillam Fancyson:Squidward's Rival. Squilliam and his Family are very rich. Squilliam And Squilliam wants to be top player in band class. He is in GT Reading and Language. Dionna Fishson:A Fish that likes to hang out with her friends. She hanged out with Maurice in 5th grade. But it didn't work out. She is not in GT. But is BBFs with Sandy and Belle and friends with Patrick. Belle Lewis (SpongeBob's Friend):A very smart fish. She is usually seen hanging out with Dionna,Sandy,Veronica,Chanel or SpongeBob. She is in GT Except for Science. Flats:One of the bullies in School. and told Blackjack he was gonna kick SpongeBob's butt. Not in GT at all. Chanel SquarePants (Debut):SpongeBob's twin sister. She usually hangs out with Dionna at Lunch and Reading. Like SpongeBob, she is in GT Math. Veronica:A fish that is Patrick's friend. It is known that Patrick likes Veronica. But they are not boyfriend and girlfriend until 10th grade (As seen in Bikini Bottom High.) Veronica usually makes cameo apperances. Rules #No Vandalism/Don't Edit someone else's episode without permission #Put your name on your episode #Have fun! :) #Quotes,Pictures and Transcripts are allowed Sign Ups Sign up if you want to work for this show Spongefan77 (Editor,Creator,Writer) Seasons Season 1:6th Grade Episode 1. Pilot Written by Spongeyfan77 Its SpongeBob's First day! And SpongeBob is tired because its his first day of school, so he faces off his first day............. Episode 2. Paranoid........ Written by Spongeyfan77 SpongeBob realizes that he has Gym today and he is Paranoid that he might have to take OPEN showers. Will they take Showers or not? Quotes SpongeBob:Patrick do you think there will be showers? Belle:SpongeBob don't worry about its 1999. SpongeBob:Belle you never know........... Belle:Shut up. Episode 3.Bully......... Written by Spongeyfan77 Flats and Blackjack and the other 8th and 7th graders bully SpongeBob and Patrick and this is when Sandy attends the Karate Class of Loch Bikini Bottom Academy! Note:'''First episode to be Rated TV-PG-V. '''Episode 4. First Quiz Written by Spongefan77 SpongeBob and the guys must take there first quiz and SpongeBob is all paranoid because he forgot to study. Squillam makes fun of Squidward. Final Grades SpongeBob:70% C- Patrick:65% D Sandy:94% A Squidward:81% B Squilliam:50% F Quote Squilliam:I got an F???! Squidward:Whenk Whenk WHENK! Episode 6. Detention! Written by Spongeyfan77 SpongeBob gets so mad a student for ripping his favorite art drawing he says "Shut up ugly face!" And the Art teacher rolls her eyes and says childish students and gives SpongeBob detention and will call his parents! SpongeBob trys to use his new cell phone to pretend....................... Episode 7. The Upcoming Ballroom Dance. Written by Spongeyfan77 The 6th graders as said by Principle Finston that the guys will be doing ballroom dancing. Why? Because the guys have to dance with girls and SpongeBob is very freaked out while the girls roll there eyes SpongeBob must find a way to skip this.................. Episode 8. First Day at band. Written by Spongeyfan77 The guys come to there first day of band class! And they will be trying out there notes but Squilliam is WAY better than Squidward.......... Squidward must improve before the solo goes to Squilliam! Note:'''Squilliam's First non-cameo Apperance '''Episode 9. First time. Written by Spongeyfan77 SpongeBob's Mom said she couldn't make lunch today so she gave SpongeBob money to BUY a lunch and SpongeBob is now disgusted.... Episode 10. Picture Day Jitters: Written by Spongeyfan77 Today is Picture Day! Everyone but SpongeBob is Ready for it! SpongeBob's Parents are very excited so they make SpongeBob were a suit! How will SpongeBob make it now? Episode 11. Football team! Written by Spongeyfan77. Mr.Lewis is having his gym class today! And today they will be playing football! SpongeBob,Squidward and Patrick are scared because they don't play that much sports. How will they do this for the team? Episode 12. First Project: Written by Spongeyfan77 In Science Class, The guys have there first project! The only one that is ready is Sandy! The guys all say they have to go to the bathroom and end up in the hallway copying each other.. The guys get detention and all 0%. Squilliam laughs and thats when HE gets a 0%. Patrick wants to get out of detention........ Should they follow Patrick's rules?, or stay in the office? Episode 13. Miss the Bus:' Written by Spongeyfan77' This morning SpongeBob's parents said that they will be on vacation and won't be here when they get home. At the end of last period, SpongeBob drops his stuff. And the buses leave. SpongeBob and Chanel rides bus B 6353. Veronica rides R 2424. Sandy doesn't ride a bus. Squidward rides 5362 Z. ,Squilliam rides 3625 N and Patrick rides 6831 J. SpongeBob's house is 7 miles away from the school. So SpongeBob must stay in the boring school. Without a key as Chanel is going to be out. How will SpongeBob get home? Note 1:'Squidward rides bus Z for losers. '''Note 2:'A '''MUCH WORST thing happened in Bikini Bottom High. Episode 14. Health Class SpongeBob and Patrick accidentally take an elective into Health Class and now have to survive Ms. Thicklebach's boring health class, will they survive, find out. Chocolate.jpg|Joe in the Cafe SpongeBobbbbbbbbbbbbb.jpg|SpongeBob The Cafe.jpg|Cafe line Patrick as an 11.jpg|Patrick Sandy 11.jpg|Sandy Chanelelle SquarePants.jpg|Chanel Category:The Sponge Channel Category:Nickelodeon Category:Spin-Offs Category:Articles in need of grammar correction